


Water Under the Bridge

by Catlady2457



Series: This Night [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Mizumono feelings, hannibal's POV, sad cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlady2457/pseuds/Catlady2457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing about what was going through Hannibal's head during their dinner in Mizumono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Under the Bridge

Hannibal was beyond frustrated with himself. No one had ever made it this close to him. There were people who may have considered that they were of importance to him, but they only saw what he willingly shared with them. He had willingly shared so much more with Will. The feeling in his chest was foreign to him. A sense of betrayal he hadn’t felt in so long. His veins felt thick. His ribcage felt like it was cracking at an agonizingly slow pace. A reminder in each breath he took, that he had made a mistake. He trusted Will too much. 

 

How did it get here? So often he stared into Will’s eyes as they talked or ate dinner and he was so  _ sure.  _ That particular topic was still unresolved. He could not reconcile the things that had happened between them and the betrayal at hand. The way Will had looked at him over Randall Tier’s body on his dining room table. The way Will smirked at him as he put the meat down on the counter. “I provide the meat, you tell me what we’re making.” Hannibal could not sit here and accept those moments as anything less than genuine. Even though it seems that meat wasn’t Freddie Lounds, it certainly was human. The way Will looked into his eyes as he took that first bite. Hannibal may have been manipulated in a fantastic way, but he knows that there were times where what they shared was  _ real. _ That Will wasn’t pretending. He couldn’t have been. Not the whole time. 

 

Hannibal looked at his hands and thought about how little control he had over anything in his life in this moment. Caution thrown to the wind, all for the chance at something more. Something Will didn’t want. He tried to be angry at Will. He was angry, a little. But so much more, he was disappointed. Disappointed in Will and disappointed in himself for being so blind. Even still, with all these emotions raging inside him, here he sat. At dinner with Will. Nearly begging him. 

 

“We could disappear now. Tonight. Feed your dogs. Leave a note for Alana, never see her or Jack again. Almost polite.”

 

_ Please, Will. Do not destroy this which we have worked so hard to build. Think of what we could be.  _

 

Still. Knowing with certainty the betrayal that has happened, Hannibal tried to give him a way out. A way back to him. Will has his answers prepared. Necessary he says. What will he think after all is said and done? Hannibal wonders if Will might start dropping teacups of his own sometime soon. 

 

“I would forgive you.” 

 

And he would. He means it. He would take Will now and show him Abigail and they would be gone by morning. 

 

“If Jack were to tell you all is forgiven, Will, would you accept his forgiveness?”

Chance after chance is given. Hannibal thinks about what needs to happen and the possible roads the next 24 hours could take. None of them are appealing.

 

“Jack isn’t offering forgiveness. He wants justice. He wants to see you. See who you are. See who I’ve become. Know the truth.”

 

There is a phantom dagger in Hannibal’s heart. His eyes feel wet. 

 

“To the truth, then. And all its consequences.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are kind of like writing exercises for me? I have a thing with Hannibal and his feelings. 
> 
> Come scream at me if you like  
> http://felineladyy.tumblr.com


End file.
